Manager-san
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Nozomi Toujou. Personel dari µ' ini akan segera mengepakkan sayapnya menuju Dunia Entertaimen dengan menjadi penyanyi solo. Ia mengikuti kedua sahabatnya yang mengepakkan sayapnya terlebih dahulu. Sebelum keluar dari µ', Nozomi bertemu dengan Naruto Namikaze, seorang manager khusus untuknya. Namun tanpa disangka Nozomi mempunyai ramalan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Warn: Inside!


**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Live : Kimino Sakurako**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Nozomi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: M for** **Save and Adult Theme**

 **Warn: Kata-kata Vulgar, OOC, Typo, AU-Semi Canon, Lime?, Lemon?, Etc**

 **A/N: Hanya untuk 18 tahun ke atas!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Manager-san?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Nozomi Toujo. Salah seorang personel dari grup idol yang bernama µ', beranggotakan 9 gadis dengan latar belakang yang berbeda. Nozomi sendiri adalah seorang gadis dengan kepribadian ceria namun tidak hyper. Walaupun begitu, dia sedikit mesum kepada teman gadis yang lain. Selalu meremas payudara personel lain.

Nozomi tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang sederhana. Ia kadang menginap di kuil yang selalu dirawat olehnya. Di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 24 tahun, dia masih aktif di grup idol yang telah membesarkan namanya. Walaupun kedua teman seangkatannya sudah keluar dan menitih karir sendiri.

"Mungkin aku harus keluar dari grup ini…" gumam Nozomi yang sekarang ini berada di apartemennya. Ia sedang menikmati langit sore di balkon apartemen miliknya. "Namun, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa mereka akan menemukan personel baru?" Nozomi kembali bergumam.

Ya, Nozomi sudah memutuskan untuk mundur dari Grup Idol yang telah membesarkan namanya, ia ingin menjadi seorang Aktris serta penyanyi seperti kedua temannya yang lain. Tapi, satu masalah yang di khawatirkan oleh gadis itu. Mencari personel lain.

Mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan personel memang tidak mudah seperti membalikkan tangan, Nozomi sendiri sudah berpikir dua kali untuk memutuskan ini. Ia merasa kasihan pada Honoka dan yang lain. Nozomi keluar bukan karena bosan atau apa, tapi, ini kemauan gadis berambut ungu itu sendiri. Sudah saatnya ia mengepakkan sayapnya untuk menatap langit kesuksesan menjadi seorang Aktris.

"Aku berharap bisa menghibur mereka saat aku menjadi penyanyi solo."

 **Ting Tong.**

Nozomi membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke arah pintu masuk, "tamu? Siapa?" gadis itu berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu Apartemennya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

"Nozomi, apa kabar?" seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dikuncir kuda berdiri tegap di depan wajah Nozomi.

"E-eli? Kenapa?" tanya Nozomi terkejut, ia terkejut akan kedatangan Eli—sahabatnya sewaktu masih di Grup Idol.

Eli tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian ia memeluk Nozomi dengan erat, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku baru saja datang dari Rusia untuk mengajar balet disana" ujar Eli yang masih memeluk Nozomi, perlu diketahui kalau Eli Ayase sekarang ini berada di Rusia untuk mengajar Balet di sekolah kesenian disana. Ia dan Nozomi sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Berapa tahun kau tidak kemari, hm? Aku rindu saat-saat kita dulu." Balas Nozomi yang masih memeluknya, "Ayo masuk."

"Baiklah. Naruto, ayo masuk."

Nozomi baru saja menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang berada di samping Eli. Ia kemudian menatap Eli sembari bertanya siapa Naruto itu. "Elichi, siapa Naruto?"

"Ah, perkenalkan dia adalah sepupu jauhku. Ia pemilik Agency Namikaze yang terkenal itu, Naruto Namikaze. Dia seorang Manager artis terkenal, Nico juga berada didalam naungannya."

Nozomi tersenyum kemudian menatap Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu masuk, "Perkenalkan, namaku Nozomi Toujo."

"Naruto Namikaze, anda yang selalu dibicarakan oleh Nico-chan serta Eli-chan itu, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Iya, tapi jangan terlalu formal. Santai saja." Ujar Nozomi sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Elichi, Naruto—boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum cerah, "oke, kalian mau minum apa?"

"Aku _Ocha_ yang biasa kau buat."

"Aku… Jus jeruk saja."

Nozomi mengangguk lalu membuatkan kedua minuman itu dengan senang hati. "Elichi, kau sudah bertemu dengan Nico?" tanya Nozomi yang masih membuatkan minuman untuk mereka.

"Belum. Aku baru saja datang dari bandara bersama Naruto. Jadi, belum sempat mengunjungi siapapun—oh ya, Naruto, kau bisa menempati Apartemenku yang berada disamping Apartemen milik Nozomi." Naruto hanya mengangguk menyetujui usulan Eli.

"Lalu, Naruto- _san_. Kau kemari ada keperluan apa?" Nozomi berjalan sambil bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin menawarkan kontrak kerja sama di dalam Agency milikku, Nico- _chan_ juga memaksaku untuk memasukkanmu." Nozomi mengangguk mengerti saat Naruto memberi pengarahan padanya akan kontrak yang akan di jalin oleh gadis berambut ungu tersebut. "Dan aku akan menjadi Manager khusus untukmu, Nozomi- _san_."

"Begitu? Apa nanti anda akan memasukkan µ' ke dalam agency milik anda?"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan berkas yang akan ditanda tangani oleh Nozomi. "Kalau masalah µ' akan aku ajak mereka untuk masuk. Sekarang sudah malam dan aku tida—"

"Kau yang akan menempati kamarku, Naruto. Kuncinya!" Eli melemparkan kunci apartemen kepada Naruto untuk ditempati oleh pemuda pirang itu. "Jangan lupa, bersihkan tempatku terlebih dahulu sebelum ditempati!" ujar Eli sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dasar, aku tebak kalau kamarmu sekarang ini sangat kotor sekali, benarkan?" Eli mengangguk sambil tertawa halus. "Pemalas. Oke, aku pergi terlebih dahulu. Sampai bertemu lagi, Nozomi- _san_."

"Ya, sampai bertemu lagi." Nozomi melambaikan tangannya sambil menatap punggung lebar Naruto. _'Manager…kah?'_

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Setelah keluar dari µ', Nozomi mencoba peruntungannya di dunia Entertaiment. Ia sekarang menjadi seorang Artis berbakat dengan penghasilan yang lumayan besar untuknya serta kehidupannya di kota Konoha. Semua berkat Naruto dan Agency miliknya yang telah membesarkan namanya.

"Bagaimana acaramu tadi, Nozomi?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang ini berada di ruang Make-up setelah acara milik Nozomi selesai.

Nozomi hanya tersenyum penuh arti saat Naruto menanyakannya. Ia kemudian menatap cermin yang berada di depannya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Naruto. Aku masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau membuatku seterkenal ini? Apa kau membayar atau apa?" tanya Nozomi sedikit bercanda kepada Naruto.

Tawa halus terdengar dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Sebagai manager, aku harus melakukan tugasku. Aku sendiri adalah Manager khusus untuk Nozomi Toujou, jadi jangan heran jika kau terkenal sampai sedemikian rupa." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri Nozomi. "Kau semakin dewasa dan cantik dengan rambut yang terurai seperti ini, Nozomi."

Wajah Nozomi sedikit merona ketika dia dipuji akan kecantikannya, "terima kasih, tapi aku tidak mau dicap menjadi perebut kekasih orang, Naruto."

"Haa~h, seandainya kamu yang jadi kekasihku. Mungkin saja sudah aku bawa ke gereja sekarang juga." Goda Naruto kepada Nozomi, membuat gadis wajah gadis itu merona. "Aku bercanda kok, yang terpenting kamu tetap fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu itu, oke?"

Nozomi mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis di hadapan Naruto. "Ya, terima kasih Naruto."

 **Cklek**

"Naruto- _kun_ , ayo kita pulang." Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat masuk ke dalam ruang Make-up khusus untuk Nozomi. Naruto menatap gadis yang bernama Shion Kusanagi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh Nozomi, " _Kaa-san_ sudah menunggu di mobil."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu, Nozomi."

"Sampai jumpa Nozomi- _chan."_

Nozomi hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan yang sendu, "Shion Kusanagi… Sepertinya mereka tidak akan bertahan lama." Ujar Nozomi menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

Shion Kusanagi adalah tunangan dari Naruto Namikaze. Mereka berdua dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya saat berusia 24 tahun—sekarang mereka sudah berusia 25 tahun. Nozomi sendiri hanya bisa meramalkan apa yang ia lihat dari hubungan kedua orang itu. Pernah sekali ia mendapatkan sebuah mimpi kalau dia akan bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bermata layaknya samudra luas yang indah.

Nozomi tersenyum sendiri memikirkan mimpinya itu, ia kemudian merapikan semua barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang ke Apartemen sederhana miliknya. "Yah, aku harap ada orang seperti itu. _Shappire and Emerald._ "

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Nozomi berjalan keluar dari kampusnya di kota Konoha, ia tercatat sebagai Mahasiswi di Universitas Kedokteran. Ia sekarang berada di kedai ramen dekat Kampusnya.

" _Jii-san_ , aku pesan satu porsi ramen miso dengan _Naruto_ yang banyak ya?" seru Nozomi dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali makan Ramen yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Ramen segera datang!"

Nozomi duduk dengan ditemani oleh segelas air putih yang telah disediakan oleh pemilik Kedai tersebut. Sedikit menyeruputnya, Nozomi kemudian membuka Ponsel miliknya. Ia membaca _E-mail_ yang masuk dari Managernya.

 **From: Naruto**

 **To: Nozomi**

 **Nozomi, kau besok boleh libur. Besok kamu tidak ada pekerjaan sama sekali, jadi istirahalah saja di Apartemenmu. Jagalah kesehatan, Oke?**

Nozomi tersenyum manis saat menerima pesan itu dari Naruto. _'Sangat perhatian.'_ Batinnya sambil terkekeh geli membaca pesan itu. Ia kemudian membalasnya.

 **From: Nozomi**

 **To: Naruto**

 **Ya, terima kasih. Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan makan Ramen melulu.**

"Ramennya sudah matang!" Nozomi menutup kembali ponselnya, kemudian ia memakan Ramen miso pesanannya tadi.

" _Itadakimasu!_ " ujarnya dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian. Nozomi sekarang berada di Apartemennya, ia sedang memasak sesuatu untuk makan malamnya. Yah, untung saja ia sudah membeli bahan makanan sebelum habis.

 **Ting Tong!**

"Tamu? Ada apa ya?" gumam Nozomi yang berjalan menuju pintu masuk Apartemennya. Ia sedikit mengintip dari lubang pintu itu, terlihat Naruto dengan rambut yang awut-awutan. _'Naruto? Kenapa dia?'_

Pintu Apartemennya ia buka menampilkan sosok pemuda pirang dengan rambut yang sangat berantakan. Kantung matanya yang sudah menghitam—seperti orang yang bergadang semalaman.

"Naruto,apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Nozomi khawatir akan kesehatan Naruto. "Kau masuklah, akan aku siapkan _Ocha_ untuk menghangatkanmu." Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju ruang tamu Apartemen milik Nozomi.

Sang pemilik sendiri hanya bisa khawatir sembari membuatkan sebuah _Ocha_ untuk diberikan kepada Naruto. Setelah selesai membuatnya, Nozomi memberikannya kepada Naruto untuk menghangatkannya karena sekarang masih musim dingin.

"Kamu kenapa, Naruto? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Nozomi halus.

"…" Naruto masih diam tidak menjawab perntanyaan yang diajukan oleh Nozomi.

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau menjawabnya. Aku akan melanjutka—" sebelum Nozomi berdiri, lengan miliknya digenggam erat oleh tangan Naruto, "He-hey, kamu kenapa?"

Naruto masih tidak menjawab namun tangannya menarik lengan Nozomi dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam dekapan Naruto. Wajah Nozomi memerah saat merasakan dada bidang milik Naruto, gadis itu tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan memeluknya sedemikian rupa. "Aku mohon jangan pergi."

"Kenapa?" Nozomi mendengar suara serak Naruto yang mulai bergetar seakan ia mau menangis, "Kamu kenapa Naruto?"

"Jangan pergi, Nozomi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Naruto. Aku masih berada disini." Nozomi mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto yang sedang mengeluarkan air matanya, "Kenapa kamu menangis? Ada masalah apa denganmu?"

"Shion… "

"Shion- _chan_ , kenapa?"

"Dia…Dia meninggal akibat kecelakaan."

Mata Emerald Nozomi membulat setelah mendengar hal tersebut, ramalannya tepat walaupun sedikit melenceng dari prediksinya. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" dengan spontan Naruto menjatuhkan Nozomi di atas karpet dengan lembut. Pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang gadis itu.

Nozomi hanya bisa menutup matanya saja saat menerima rangsangan dari Naruto. Kedua kakinya kaku untuk digerakkan, sementara kedua tangannya meremas pakaian yang dipakai Naruto, ia menahan dirinya agar tidak mendesah saat Naruto menciumi tengkuk serta lehernya.

Naruto sadar akan apa yang diperbuatnya. Ia kemudian menarik wajahnya kembali, air matanya mulai turun kembali. "Maaf…Maaf…" Naruto mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali setelah menarik badannya.

Nozomi tersenyum kemudian membawa kepala pirang Naruto kedalam dadanya yang besar. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala pirang itu, "Jangan menangis. Aku disini, Manager- _san_." Air mata Naruto mulai membasahi kaos yang di pakai Nozomi. "Setiap manusia selalu mempunyai kelemahan, Shion- _chan_ pasti akan sedih bila melihatmu menangis. Berbahagialah, pasti dia akan turut bahagia."

Naruto menarik wajahnya dan menatap Nozomi. "Tapi—Hmph!"

Tanpa diduga, Nozomi mencium bibir Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa diam dengan mulut yang terkunci, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Tangan kanan Nozomi mulai bereaksi dengan menuntun tangan Naruto untuk menyentuh dada besarnya. Naruto sedikit terkejut akan tindakan dari gadis itu, ia tidak menyangka kalau Nozomi akan melakukan hal senekat ini.

Tidak mau dikatakan mesum. Naruto menarik tangannya sekaligus wajahnya, ia menatap Nozomi dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Kenapa? Kenapa kamu melakukan hal ini?"

Nozomi hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku… hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku pernah bermimpi bahwa akan ada seorang pemuda dengan bola mata seindah samudra dan secantik _Shappire_. Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau samudra yang indah itu adalah matamu… Naruto."

Naruto tahu kalau Nozomi itu bisa meramal seseorang. Tapi, meramal dirinya sendiri itu hal yang mungkin baginya mustahil. "Apa…. Apa kau meramal dirimu sendiri, Nozomi?" gadis ungu itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak meramal dirinya sendiri. "Lantas…. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau Jodohku sekarang ada di depanku." Ujar Nozomi dengan wajah yang memerah.

Naruto hanya diam menatap Nozomi, entah kenapa sekarang jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Hal ini sama seperti saat ia bersama dengan tunangannya, Shion. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akan secepat ini mendapatkan pengganti Shion. Padahal Naruto dan Nozomi baru saja berkenalan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kau boleh memiliki semua yang ada di ragaku ini, Naruto. Buat aku menjadi milikmu, karena aku mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kepala ungu milik Nozomi. "Jangan sia-siakan kehormatanmu kepada orang yang baru saja kau kenal, Nozomi. Dan maaf telah berbuat lancang terhadapmu."

' _Pemuda dewasa yang mengerti akan perempuan. Aku semakin suka pada Naruto'_ batin Nozomi sambil tersenyum manis. "Banyak sekali lelaki yang tidak tahan akan godaan seorang wanita sepertiku. Tapi, baru kali ini aku melihat di depan mataku sendiri, seorang lelaki yang tahan akan godaan serta…" ucapan Nozomi menggantung karena wajahnya mulai mendekat ke wajah Naruto. Gadis itu mencium Naruto dengan lembut, tidak seperti pertama ia mencium pemuda pirang itu. "Aku semakin menyukaimu dengan sikap dewasa milikmu itu, Naruto Namikaze."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Nozomi jatuh cinta kepada seorang lelaki. "Sekarang kamu mandilah Naruto. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terus bersedih dengan kantung mata itu."

Naruto mengangguk paham lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Nozomi juga berdiri dan menyiapkan beberapa lembar pakaian dan handuk untuk mengeringkan badan Naruto. Yah, untung saja Nozomi telah membeli celana _Training_ untuk berjaga-jaga bila ada seorang teman lelakinya yang ingin menginap di Apartemen miliknya.

"Naruto, aku tarus semuanya di atas mesin cuci!" seru Nozomi dari luar kamar mandi. Gadis itu meletakkan celana _training_ serta handuk untuk Naruto. Nozomi keluar dan kembali melanjutkan memasaknya yang tertunda, ia harus membuat dua makanan. "Jadi, aku harus membuat dua buah makanan untukku dan Naruto?" tanya Nozomi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tertawa halus memikirkannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Nozomi?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai celana _training_ yang ukurannya pas dengan Naruto, wajah Nozomi memerah saat melihat Naruto yang sedang _topless_ di depannya dengan menampilkan dada bidang serta otot-otot yang terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Nozomi mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah yang lain. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat, "ka-kamu…ce-cepatlah berganti baju!" serunya dengan nada suara gagap.

Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, lalu pergi mengambil jaket yang ia bawa selalu. Untung saja Naruto selalu membawa jaket miliknya saat berpergian ataupun saat bekerja. _'Nozomi malu terhadapku?'_ batin Naruto sedikit narsis.

Nozomi berjalan dengan dua buah mangkuk berisi nasi, dua buah mangkuk yang juga berisi sup ikan, lalu ada beberapa ayam yang digoreng bersama tepung. "Makanan siap. Silahkan menikmati, dan maaf kalau hanya ini yang bisa aku buat."

"Tak masalah, yang terpenting aku tidak kelaparan." Ujar Naruto sedikit bercanda membuat Nozomi terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua makan dengan khidmat, seperti tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka. Terlihat dari wajah Naruto yang sekarang ini terlihat bahagia bersama Nozomi. "Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Aku…. Aku berpikir kalau kita seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang makan malam di rumahnya." Naruto sedikit terkejut akan pernyataan Nozomi, "aku tidak mengerti…"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita seperti suami istri yang sedang makan malam?"

"Aku berharap kita bisa menjadi suami istri sungguhan."

Impian para gadis muda. Menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, Naruto memang pernah mendengar kata-kata itu, dan ia tahu kalau Nozomi ingin sekali menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Namun yang ada dibenak Naruto sekarang adalah, siapa orang yang dicintai oleh Nozomi. Dirinya atau orang lain?

"Kita selesaikan dulu makan malamnya, lalu kita berbicara serius." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian melahap makanannya.

Beberapa saat setelah selesai makan malam. Semua peralatan makan sudah di cuci oleh Naruto—ia memang tidak mau merepotkan seseorang. Sekarang keduanya kembali berhadapan.

"Jadi…. Apa yang akan kamu katakan, Naruto?"

Naruto sedikit menghela nafas lelah, lalu menatap Nozomi dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Nozomi…. Kamu mencintai aku, kan?" tanya Naruto To the Point. Nozomi sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaan Naruto, ia masih berpikir. Tunggu! Ia kan sudah mengungkapkannya tadi. "Menyukai dan mencintai itu berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya tapi, kamu bisa merasakannya didalam hatimu sendiri."

Nozomi masih saja diam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Hatinya bimbang memilih untuk mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang dimiliknya atau menyimpannya dengan rapat.

"Jawablah, Nozomi."

Nozomi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Wajahnya sekarang ini memerah, nafasnya memburu, ia terangsang akan sesuatu.

"Kamu tidak apa, Nozomi?" Wajah Naruto mulai mendekat, ia merasa kalau Nozomi sedang sakit, "Kamu sakit? Apa kamu mau—hmph!"

Tanpa disangka oleh Naruto. Nozomi kembali mencium bibir Naruto, namun ini lebih dari ciuman yang sebelumnya. Karena lidah Nozomi masuk kedalam mulut Naruto, mencari lidah milik pemuda pirang itu. Tangan kanan Nozomi mulai menggerayangi dada bidang Naruto, sementara tangan yang lain mulai mengelus kejantanan Naruto yang mulai tegang itu.

"Hmmmpp….! Puaahh! Ke-kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang masih terkejut akan perilaku Nozomi.

"…" Nozomi masih diam seperti orang bisu, tubuhnya masih berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, jantungnya juga berdetak dengan cepat. _'Semoga Nozomi adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pemdampingku.'_ Batin Naruto. Kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu mulai berinisiatif meremas pantat besar Nozomi.

"Kyaah…!" Naruto tersenyum mesum karena mendengar desahan Nozomi. Dengan cepat Naruto menarik kembali kedua tangannya dari atas pantat tersebut lalu memegang kedua bahu Nozomi.

"Lihatlah aku, Nozomi! Kamu tadi mendengar jantungku yang berdetak kencang, bukan?" Nozomi mengangguk, Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Kamu baru saja mendesah saat aku remas pantatmu?" Nozomi kembali mengangguk disertai wajahnya yang sudah memerah. "Lalu—"

"Cukup! Kata-katamu terlalu vulgar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan jantungku ketika didekatmu, Naruto. Kenapa jangtungku begitu cepat sekali berdetaknya?" ujar Nozomi dengan nada gugup.

Naruto kembail tersenyum. "Berarti jantungmu sama seperti jantungku yang sekarang ini berdetak kencang kalau berada didekatmu. Entah kenapa aku bertemu dengan pengganti Shion sekarang ini."

Mata _Emerald_ milik Nozomi membulat sempurna saat mendengar pernyataan tersebut dari bibir Naruto, _'Pengganti… Shion?'_ batin Nozomi masih bingung akan ucapan Naruto yang baru saja di keluarkannya.

Naruto mengelus pipi tembem Nozomi dengan lembut. "Kamu adalah pengganti Shion, Nozomi. Mungkin kamu adalah yang kedua, tapi kamu adalah cinta terakhir yang akan aku nikahi nanti." Air mata Nozomi mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya, sementara itu Naruto mulai menghapus air mata tersebut. "Kamu jelek jika menangis."

Nozomi memukul pelan bahu Naruto. " _Baka…!"_ Nozomi tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan diri kepada Naruto. Gadis itu kembali mencium Naruto, namun kali ini Naruto menerima ciuman dari Nozomi. Mereka berdua menikmati kegiatan berciuman.

Sembari mereka masih berciuman, tangan kanan Naruto mulai meremas dada besar milik Nozomi, membuat pemiliknya mendesah tertahan didalam ciuman mereka. Nozomi sendiri tidak mau kalah, ia kembali mengelus kejantanan besar milik Naruto.

Beberapa menit setelah berciuman. Naruto meletakkan tubuh seksi Nozomi diatas karpet yang lembut itu, pemuda itu mulai menciumi tengkuk serta leher putih milik Nozomi, membuat _Kiss-mark_ disekitarnya. Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Nozomi seakan mau membisikkan sesuatu. Sedikit meniup telinga Nozomi, pemuda pirang itu membisikkan sesuatu. "Bukalah bajamu." Ujarnya dengan nada lirih.

Nozomi hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan perintah Naruto. Ia membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakainya satu persatu. Naruto sendiri hanya melepas jaket yang melekat di atas tubuhnya dan menampilkan tubuh berotot. "Kau jauh lebih seksi, Naruto." puji Nozomi disertai seringai mesum miliknya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum bangga akan tubuhnya yang sudah berotot ini. "Ini aku tunjukkan hanya untuk gadisku saja, dan Shion belum pernah melihat badanku ini."

"Hee? Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya loh." Ujar Nozomi sambil menyentuh dada bidang Naruto, "seksi~" gumam Nozomi dengan nada sensual miliknya.

"Kau lebih seksi, Nozomi." Kedua pipi Nozomi memerah karena pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. "Kita lanjutkan?"

Nozomi mengangguk kemudian dia membuka seluruh pakaian bagian atas yang melekat padanya. Kedua dada besar miliknya menyembul dari Bra berenda yang dipakainya, Puting berwarna pink yang sudah mengeras tandanya ia sangat terangsang oleh Naruto.

Mula-mula pemuda pirang itu menekan puting Nozomi, membuatnya mendesah. "Iyaaahh…." Naruto sedikit terkejut, kemudian melakukannya kembali. Ia menekan kedua puting milik Nozomi, sesekali pemuda pirang itu mencium buah dada besar itu.

"Hisaplah teruss…..Ahnn…" desah Nozomi yang sekarang ini sudah sangat terangsang akan hisapan Naruto di puting miliknya. Tangan kiri Naruto meremas dada Nozomi yang lain, dengan lembut ia mainkan puting yang lain, membuat sang pemilik buah dada tersebut mendesah tidak karuan serta kedua tangannya menarik rambut pirang Naruto.

Tangan Naruto mulai turun melintasi perut rata Nozomi menuju paha putih nan mulus milik gadis ungu tersebut. Kebetulan atau apa, Nozomi sekarang memakai rok pendek membuat kesempatan Naruto menjadi lebih besar. Ia sedikit menyingkap rok tersebut, bibir pemuda itu langsung menyambar bibir Nozomi.

' _Sudah basah, hm?'_ batin Naruto menyeringai, ia masih mengelus dengan halus celana dalam Nozomi. Naruto memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam liang senggama milik Nozomi kemudian mengocoknya dengan pelan. Naruto bisa mendengar kalau Nozomi mulai mendesah keenakan.

Perlu diketahui kalau Naruto memperlakukan wanita yang dicintainya dengan sangat lembut, bak seorang ratu yang di manja oleh rajanya. Nozomi sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan melakukan hal itu dengan lembut.

.

.

' _ **At Namikaze's Place'**_

Suasana duka masih menyelimuti rumah Namikaze. Shion Kusanagi yang menjadi tunangan dari Naruto meninggal dikarenakan sebuah kecelakaan tunggal yang membuatnya masuk ke dalam jurang.

"Paman, dimana Naruto?" Eli bertanya kepada Pamannya yang notabenya adalah ayah dari Naruto. Minato Namikaze.

Minato memandangi Eli dengan tatapan heran. "Apa dia tidak memberitahumu? Dia sedang keluar, katanya sih ke rumahnya Nozomi Toujou. Artis terkenal yang juga temanmu itu."

Eli sedikit bingung. Pernah juga sih ia melihat Nozomi yang memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh siapapun, seketika mata Eli membulat sempurna. "Aku merasa kalau Naruto menemukan jodohnya yang sebenarnya."

Minato kembali menatap Eli dengan tatapan bingungnya. "Jodoh? Padahal baru saja seminggu yang lalu Shion meninggal, kini dia sudah mendapatkan jodoh?"

"Paman tahukan kalau Nozomi itu pandai meramal saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMA?" Minato menganggukan kepalanya, dia paham kalau sahabat Eli itu pandai meramal. "Nozomi mengatakan kalau dia akan bertemu seseorang pemuda dengan mata yang indah seperti lautan luas, serta kalau aku liat Naruto mempunyai mata _Shappire_ seperti milik paman, bukan?"

Minato mengangguk paham, lalu tersenyum bahagia. "Aku mengerti, semoga saja dia adalah jodoh yang terbaik untuk Naruto. Aku akan merestui mereka."

.

.

' _ **Back to Nozomi's Apartement'**_

"Tahanlah sedikit. Ini akan sakit." Nozomi mengangguk saat Naruto akan memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar itu kedalam liang senggama Nozomi. Dengan perlahan Naruto memasukkannya. "Ugh! Sempit sekali…!" Nozomi hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang ada di liang senggamanya. Kejantanan milik Naruto semakin masuk kedalam. "Tahan!"

 **Bless**

"Kyaahh…!" Nozomi berteriak kesakitan saat kejantanan Naruto masuk dan merobek selaput darah miliknya. "Sa-sakit…."

"Maaf…" setelah mengucapkan kata maaf, Naruto mencium bibir seksi Nozomi dengan lembut. Ia ingin agar rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Nozomi menghilang.

"Sekarang kamu boleh bergerak."

Naruto mengangguk kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan irama yang lembut. Ia tidak mau membuat Nozomi sakit lagi, "Kamu memang sangat cantik." Puji Naruto sembari mennggerakkan pinggulnya. Jemari Naruto menyentuh pipi putih Nozomi, menghapus air mata yang keluar dari _Emerald_ milik Nozomi.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Naruto." balas Nozomi dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona.

Naruto masih saja menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar masuk. Pemuda itu masih meringis saat kejantanannya menggesek area lubang senggama milik Nozomi. "Sempit…" Nozomi tidak membalas karena ia menutup bibirnya dengan bantal agar desahannya tidak keluar kemana-mana.

"Naru…Cepatlah~" ujar Nozomi masih menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar.

"Baik!" Naruto mempercepat laju pinggulnya membuat Nozomi mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Ahnn…Naru… kau terlalu cephaatt….!" Naruto melambatkan laju pinggulnya, mengimbangi gerakan maju mundur dengan Nozomi.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Naruto dan Nozomi masih melakukan aktivitas mereka. "Nozomi, a-aku keluar…"

"Keluarkan bersama-sama!"

Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya, sementara itu tubuh Nozomi mulai mengejang dibawah tubuh Naruto. Mereka klimaks secara bersamaan.

"Naru…Ke-keluaarr…"

"Akhh…."

Naruto dan Nozomi klimaks bersamaan. Naruto menyemburkan cairan Sperma yang nantinya akan menjadi buah hati mereka ke dalam rahim Nozomi. Dilihat dari wajah keduanya, mereka sangat bahagia bisa melakukan hal ini.

Tubuh Naruto langsung ambruk menindih tubuh seksi Nozomi. "Haa~h…. aku senang bisa melakukannya bersamamu, Nozomi." Ujar Naruto sambil mengelus pipi putih Nozomi.

Nozomi sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat melihat Naruto yang menyentuh pipinya. "Aku harap kita akan selalu bersama, Manager- _san_." Naruto tersenyum geli mendengar pernyataan Nozomi.

.

.

.

"Paman. Seandainya Naruto dan Nozomi melakukan hal 'itu' bagaimana tanggapan Paman?" tanya Eli yang sekarang ini berada di luar Apartemen milik Nozomi.

Minato tersenyum kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. "Biarkan saja, yang terpenting Naruto bahagia itu saja."

Eli tersenyum kemudian memutar kunci Apartemen milik Nozomi. Yah, Eli diberikan kunci cadangan oleh Nozomi sendiri, gadis pirang itu membuka pintu Apartemen Nozomi, dia mendapati semua ruangan Apartemen itu bersih, tidak ada satupun barang yang berserakan.

 **Sraakk**

Eli terkejut saat melihat saudara jauhnya itu keluar dari kamar Nozomi dengan hanya memakai Boxer. Sementara itu Minato hanya bisa tersenyum ramah melihat putranya keluar dengan hanya memakai boxer saja.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam membisu karena di depannya ada Ayah dan juga Saudara jauhnya. " _Tou-san_ , Eli. Kenapa kalian kesini?"

"Enngghh…Siapa Naru?" sebuah suara sensual keluar dari gadis yang berada di belakang Naruto. "E-Elichika!? Dan…"

"Perkenalkan namaku Minato Namikaze, Ayah dari Naruto. Kau pasti Nozomi Toujou itu kan? Aku kesini hanya untuk mendiskusikan masalah pernikahan kalian saja kok. Dan Naruto, _Kaa-san_ menunggu di rumah dengan calon menantu juga pastinya."

Nozomi dan Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah merona hebat. Mereka ketahuan telah melakukan 'itu' sebelum menikah. Skandal yang akan terjadi di dunia Entertaiment.

Aktris terkenal, Nozomi Toujou akan menikah dengan Manager super tampan, Naruto Namikaze. Berita tersebut pasti akan tersebar luas ke seluruh khalayak umum.

"Ayo bereskan pakaianmu Nozomi. Kau akan tinggal bersama Naruto mulai besok!"

"Eh!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai! 4k. pertama kali saya membuat Fict Oneshoot dengar Word 4k.**

 **Gitu aja, kalau ada jeleknya saya minta maaf :v**

 _ **Shinn Out. Salam IFC! Ciao!**_


End file.
